


Ofuro!

by Welsper



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Filming, Fingering, Gang Rape, Groping, Livestreamed Rape, Sento - Freeform, bathhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Minami really wants to soak in hot water, but she only has a shower at home.Time for a relaxing visit to a sentō!
Relationships: Bathhouse Visitors/Bathhouse Visitor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: Return to the Iron Triangle - January 2020





	Ofuro!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vandoorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/gifts).



“This is the worst… I want to take a hot bath...”

Minami sighed as she stared at her shower, drab and cold and entirely uninviting. What she wouldn’t give for a nice, long soak now. Relaxing in a shower just wasn’t the same! But ever since she’d moved to Tokyo, all she could afford was this tiny apartment with no bathtub. How old was this building, anyway?

“Alright! Let’s do this the old-fashioned way!”

She hummed happily as she gathered her bathing utensils: a little pink plastic bowl with ducks on it, her favorite shampoo and wash gel and a towel. It had been a while since she had been to a sentō and going away to ryokan on the weekends was too expensive for her, but wasn’t buying stuff from there a total rip off these days? And it felt nicer to go with your own stuff. Like it was your own bath instead of some run-down communal bath!

But when Minami arrived at the nearest bathhouse her research had lead her to, it looked cute even! Maybe this would be fun after all.

“Let’s see… ah, there’s an open locker!” Minami put her valuables away and began to strip in the changing room. She blushed a little as she caught the gaze of another woman in there – wah, she looked kind of scary, didn’t she? It was that uniform from that school her neighbors only talked in hushed voices about, apparently the girls there were really rowdy. But everyone was the same naked, right? And who started a fight in a bath?

Still, Minami couldn’t help but be a little worried when more girls started streaming in – were those really high schoolers? They looked so rough and big… then again, some of them might be held back? Was that something schools still did these days? Minami’s hadn’t, it would look so bad on the record… but then that school already looked bad, didn’t it?

She shook her head as if to throw these thoughts off – it was rude of her! She didn’t even know those girls. Maybe they were nice! So she smiled at them when she went through the doors to the actual bath. Being nice costed nothing!

Her eyes lit up when she saw the painting of Mount Fuji on the wall. It really looked like the bathhouses in the anime! It was so cute! Maybe not having a bathtub wasn’t so bad.

She sat down in front of one of the showerheads and sat down her bathing things while humming a little tune. Soon the bath filled with the girls she had seen in the changing area, loud and unashamed and still a little scary after all. Some of them even had scars! Minami gasped as she saw tattoos on some of them. Was that allowed…?

“Oi! Fukurawa! Did you steal my fucking shower gel?!”

Minami startled at the rough tone of the girl. She sounded like some kind of anime yakuza! Even using pronouns like that! Did real people talk like that?

“Fuck your rancid dog soap! Not everyone one of us wants to smell like we just got fished out of the gutter three weeks dead!”

Minami didn’t want anyone to fight! It was such a nice bath… couldn’t everyone get along?

“Ah, excuse me! Fukurawa-san?” Minami piped up, her voice quiet next to all the loud girls. “If you want to, you can use mine...”

She held her shower gel bottle towards the girl who had been called Fukurawa who blinked at her and then grinned.

“Ito! You see that? Someone with manners! When’s the last time you were friendly to anyone, ha?”

“Fuck you, we’re not friends anyway!” Ito shouted back and plastic bowl came flying. Fukurawa caught it easily right in front of Minami’s face.

“You could have hurt the lady! Apologize, you piece of shit!”

Ito raised her middle finger high.

“Tsk. Ah, never mind her!” Fukurawa said and laid a hand on Minami’s shoulder. Minami blushed a little harder.

“You can call me Akemi-chan if you want! You’re not like those gorillas, so it’s okay.”

“Okay, Akemi-chan,” Minami said with a smile. She had made a friend! “I’m Minami.”

“Nice to meet you, Minami-chan,” Akemi said and took the bottle. “Why don’t you let me help you first?”

“What?” Minami blushed a little harder. Like… washing her back? She hadn’t done that with another girl since so long ago… wasn’t it a bit much right away? But Akemi already knelt down behind her and began lathering her back to the whistling of the other girls.

“You gonna break her in?”

“You bet,” Akemi said behind her and Minami froze despite the heat in the bath. What…? She yelped when Akemi grabbed her boobs and squeezed them tightly. A shudder ran through her and she could feel heat pool in her stomach despite… despite… she didn’t want that!

“Akemi-chan, stop,” she whined when one of her hands slipped lower, with almost no friction due to the smooth soap on her skin. When she tried to get up, there were suddenly more hands on her, keeping her down. Two of them belonged to the girl Akemi had called Ito, a girl no bigger than Minami, but so much stronger. Their hands were everywhere, groping and touching and _taking_ and tears dripped down Minami’s face.

“Please, no,” she whimpered as she felt fingers slip inside her, filling and stretching her so much she thought she might burst. It wasn’t just Akemi, others joined her until the stretch burned and made Minami shiver all the same. She couldn’t help it and clenched down on the fingers, her hips moving on her own as she pushed them down, demanding more pressure.

“Ah, but you like this, don’t you? Don’t worry… we’ll make it good for you,” Akemi whispered into her ear and bit down on the sensitive shell, eliciting a whimper from Minami. She cired out when she felt someone press against her clit, rubbing and pressing and teasing until her legs trembled and she seized up in a shameful orgasm. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she thre her head back, against Akemi’s shoulder. Akemi pressed a kissed to her throat, sucking and licking until Minami was sure she left a mark. Ah, everyone would see that… she would have to wear something with a collar now…

“Look, she’s already coming… hey Hana, did you get that?”

“Yeah, of course,” Hana said and Minami’s eyes widened at the sight of the smartphone held towards her.

“That… you’re not allowed to use those inside baths,” she whimpered to the laughter of the group. Her cheeks flushed hot and even thought it was so shameful, she moaned quietly and slid her legs open. To be seen by everyone… all those girls and who was watching on there? Was it live? Were they just filming? Who would see it?

“But you like it, don’t you? You’re already like this down here…” Akemi’s voice was making her head swim and she gasped out as the relentless fingers in and on her ripped another orgasm out of her. She wouldn’t even be able to stand later… what if she couldn’t go home? Would she just stay here, at the mercy of every girl that came in her… Minami wondered what it would be like.

“God, you sound cute whimpering like that,” Ito said and grabbed Minami by the chin. “Put that sweet tongue to use, why don’t you?” Minami opened her mouth, panting and pressed it against Ito’s wet folds, sliding her tongue inside her, licking and sucking and tasting whatever she was given. She should struggle more, shouldn’t she? Ah, but there were so many of them… would they all use her like that?

Akemi grabbed her hand and forced it between her own legs and Minami did her best to mimic what those fingers were doing to _her_ , even as her limbs trembled with the strain.

Minami lost count how many times she had come and how many girls she had pleasured. When they were done, she collapsed on the wet floor. A shivering and whimpering mess.

“Ah, don’t fall asleep there, right? You’re gonna get a cold,” Akemi said and leaned down. She pressed a kiss on Minami’s cheek and smirked. “Wouldn’t want that to be the last time… you’re gonna come bathe with us again, right?”

Minami had no voice left to speak and Akemi only laughed.

The bath was quiet again when the girls left her there.

Having no bathtub at home really was the worst…


End file.
